


Kizutsuita kokoro

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Debt, Despair, Falling In Love, Floor Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Sacrifice, Yakuza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Quieres subir y comer algo?” le preguntó, mordiéndose un labio con un cierto nerviosismo.No, gracias.No tengo ganas.No puedo.No debería.Había centenas de respuestas que debería haberle dado, pero sabía de no quererlo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Kizutsuita kokoro

**Kizutsuita kokoro**

**(Corazón herido)**

Yamada lo miraba desde lejos.

Llevaba semanas haciéndolo.

Lo acompañaba dondequiera el menor quisiera ser dejado, le daba unos momentos de ventaja, y luego lo seguía.

No podía más.

Estaba harto de tener que mentirle, harto de tener siempre que fingir con él que todo estuviera bien, harto de tener que forzarse de esa manera en su vida, pero sabía de no tener elección.

El jefe local le había confiado la misión casi dos meses antes, y él desde el principio había entendido que no iba a gustarle el trabajo.

Era joven, y la tarea no era nada en particular.

Se trataba de controlar al hijo de uno de los frecuentadores más asiduos de una de las apuestas clandestinas de que se encargaban en Tokyo, que había acumulado una deuda de cien millones de yenes. El hombre, unas noches más tarde, se había suicidado, consciente del hecho que la deuda no iba a morir con él.

Su hijo sólo tenía veinte y uno años, ni rastro de un trabajo ni la posibilidad de pagar una suma tan grande dentro de la fecha preestablecida.

Yamada sentía lástima por él, dado que por la misma razón se había encontrado siendo parte del clan de yakuza, algo que nunca habría creído de hacer si no bajo presión, como de hecho había ocurrido.

Todavía recordaba el rostro sin vida de su madre frente a sí, recordaba cómo se hubiera quedado encerrado en casa con el cadáver hasta que habían llegado para tomarlo, como le hubieran expuesto de manera cristalina lo que iba a ser de su futuro. De cómo iba a tener que trabajar por ellos hasta pagar la deuda, con todos los intereses.

En esa época sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero no estaba tan tonto de no haber entendido el sentido de las palabras: iba a tener que pasar el resto de su vida con ellos, porque nunca iba a tener éxito de pagar la deuda.

Por esto podía tener empatía con el chico, que iba a tener la vida marcada exactamente como la suya.

Cuando le habían dicho su nombre, se había puesto blanco.

Chinen Yuri.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en ese nombre.

No lo pensaba desde cuando habían terminado la secundaria, más que seis años antes.

No lo pensaba desde cuando su vida había acabado, y todo lo que le había ocurrido antes parecía pertenecer a una persona que no era realmente él.

No lo pensaba, pero lo recordaba bien.

Recordaba sus rasgos femeninos, su cuerpo delgado, su actitud siempre un poco brusca, pero que escondía una persona mucho mejor que pudiera pensar alguien que sólo se paraba en la superficie.

Yamada recordaba de haber sentido algo por él, entonces, pero de haber siempre callado esos sentimientos por miedo del juicio y del rechazo.

Extraño giro del destino.

Al dirigirse a su casa, lo había hecho con gran pesar.

¿Cómo podía hacer algo así?

¿Cómo podía Chinen abrir la puerta, encontrar una cara amiga, y sentirse traicionado por la misma cara?

Le habría gustado escaparse, pero conocía sus límites.

No se había escapado cinco años atrás frente al cadáver de su madre y lo que representaba, y tampoco iba a hacerlo en ese caso.

La reacción del chico, en cambio, lo había sorprendido.

Al verlo se había salido los ojos, luego lo había abrazado, abrazo que él no podía haber devuelto, para no caer en la hipocresía

Luego, había derramado sus entrañas.

Le había dicho porque fuera allí, le había dicho cual fuera su desagradecida tarea, y se lo había dicho con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Millones de veces había oído decir que un hombre no llora, en ninguna circunstancia, pero era una lección, quizá la única, que nunca había aprendido.

Y Chinen, movido a compasión o quizá sólo confundido por sus lágrimas, le había preguntado la razón de las mismas.

Yamada había empezado a hablar como una inundación.

Le había dicho todo lo que había guardado callado durante años, porque no tenía a nadie dispuesto a escucharlo.

Le había contado los hechos y luego, como si fuera natural, había llevado el tema al dolor que había sentido, que seguía sintiendo, a la jaula donde se sentía encerrado, al mundo que no era el suyo, a como sintiera de no tener razones para vivir.

El menor lo había escuchado con cuidado.

Luego había vuelto a abrazarlo, esta vez devuelto.

Cuando esa noche Yamada había salido de su piso para esconderse en su coche, consciente del hecho que no podía dejar su puesto, había tenido una maraña de sensaciones diferentes, y no todas tenían una colocación especifica en su interior.

Estaba feliz de poderse haber descargado, pero se sentía culpable porque el con el problema peor, en ese momento, era Chinen.

Estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado como siempre, como si los años no hubieran pasado, pero había algo dentro de él que se había despertado frente a su cara, y sabía qué era algo que no iba a llevar a nada bueno.

De todas maneras, estaba feliz del tiempo pasado con él, pero sabía qué eso sólo iba a hacer su tarea aún más difícil.

Y no se equivocaba.

Durante los días siguientes, Yuri se había dejado seguir como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Le había dicho que no iba a escaparse, que no iba a hacer nada tonto ni descuidado, pues que no estaba necesario que pasara todo el día controlándolo, pero Yamada conocía sus órdenes, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y seguía haciéndolo, fueran lo que fueran las recomendaciones del menor.

Se había creado una rara rutina entre ellos. Pasaban su tiempo juntos, Ryosuke no lo dejaba solo ni un momento, pero el hecho que Yuri fuera consciente de su presencia constante les parecía normal a ambos, como si no hubiera nada malo en tener un control durante todo el día.

Yamada sabía qué incluso gracias a esto, lo que sentía por Yuri sólo podía cambiar despacio de forma, volverse desmedidas hasta convertirse en un peso en su pecho, pero no hizo nada contra ese sentimiento.

Incluso si estaba equivocado, incluso si iba a llevarle aún más dolor, por la primera vez en cinco años se sentía vivo.

*

Esa noche Chinen había bajado del coche con aire menos determinado que normal.

Había titubeado por un rato, antes de girarse hacia él y sonreír.

“¿Quieres subir y comer algo?” le preguntó, mordiéndose un labio con un cierto nerviosismo.

_No, gracias._

_No tengo ganas._

_No puedo._

_No debería._

Había centenas de respuestas que debería haberle dado, pero sabía de no quererlo.

Titubeó sólo un momento antes de devolver la sonrisa y asentir.

“Sí, me gustaría, gracias. Pero... no estás obligado a hacerlo. Puedo quedarme aquí, me...” hizo una pausa. “Me acostumbré ya.” terminó, la voz sombría.

El menor ignoró la implicación de la rase y le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

“No estoy obligado. Te lo pido porque quiero. Probablemente acabaremos comiendo ramen instantáneo, pero al menos no tendrás que quedarte aquí solo.” le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yamada no tenía otras objeciones, o al menos ninguna que quisiera expresar.

Bajó del coche con él, dirigiéndose a la puerta del edificio.

Al entrar en casa, se relajó.

El piso no era grande. Chinen vivía allí desde la muerte de su padre, pagaba el alquilar gracias a unos trabajos de poca monta realizado durante las horas dejadas libres por la universidad.

Estaba desordenado, y no muy limpio, dado que el chico pasaba sólo las noches ahí.

Pero Ryosuke, por alguna razón, lo encontraba maravilloso.

Le daba la sensación de estar en casa, y se preguntó si parte de esa sensación fuera debida a Yuri, más que al piso.

Como previsto, comieron ramen, sentados en el suelo alrededor de la mesa de café.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras comían, y al acabar se miraron, avergonzados por la situación inusual.

No era como cuando Yamada había llamado a su puerta, casi dos meses antes.

Había algo más en el aire, había una especie de complicidad, pero ambos parecían tener vergüenza del ambiente.

Habían pasado las semanas pasadas conociéndose, pero ese conocimiento de las respetivas vidas, de lo que había ocurrido durante los años en que no se habían mantenido en contacto, y de lo que habían sentido en los momentos más oscuros de su existencia, no servía a mucho en esa situación.

Fue Ryosuke a dar el primer paso.

Lentamente, se desplazó en el suelo, fue más cerca del menor hasta que sólo hubo unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

Lentamente, le llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, acercándose a él.

“Deberías pararme, Chii.” le dijo, con una sonrisa tensa.

“Debería.” se limitó a decir el menor, que luego anuló la distancia y lo besó.

Yamada se perdió completamente en la sensación del beso.

En su mente resurgieron emociones de años atrás, cuando no había tenido el coraje de hacerlo, cuando se había privado del sabor de esos labios, del toque de esas manos.

Pero si había algo que la vida le había enseñado a un precio alto, era que cuando no se tenía nada de perder, no existía riesgo.

Y él no tenía nada de perder.

Reforzó el beso, buscando su lengua con la propia, metiéndose a tocarlo, a abrazarlo, a desnudarlo.

Lo hizo tirar con la espalda contra el suelo, se le puso encima y volvió a besarlo, en el cuello, en el pecho, en cada centímetro de piel que encontraba.

Quería sentirlo suyo, quería sentir que pertenecía a él, que todavía había algo a que aferrarse en esa realidad por él.

Tuvieron sexo en el suelo como animales, pero no importaba donde fueran, a Yamada sólo le importaba poderlo sentir, poderlo percibir a su alrededor, poder oír sus gemidos roncos, sentir la piel hirviente bajo su toque.

Al correrse dentro de él, durante los pocos segundos de olvido tuvo éxito de no pensar en nada, de vaciar la mente de todo lo que había de equivocado, teniendo casi éxito de convencerse que pudiera existir un futuro por ellos.

Cuando ambos se recuperaron del orgasmo, fue claro que eso sólo era un sueño, pero no lo lamentó mucho.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver sus sueños destrozarse, a verlos escabullirse de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, llevaba mucho sin soñar, y se aferró a ese pensamiento, así como se estaba aferrando a Chinen, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo, la cabeza apoyada en la suya.

“No deberíamos, ¿verdad?” le preguntó de repente el menor, la voz que no mascaraba un velo de tristeza.

Yamada suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

“No, no deberíamos. Pero, al final, ¿Qué importa?” le dijo, con resignación.

Yuri levantó los ojos, como buscando una respuesta en los suyos, aun consciente del hecho que no existía.

Luego se giró, escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello del mayor y se dejó apretar.

A Ryosuke le habría gustado decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que no tenía que preocuparse de nada, que iba a protegerle.

Y lo habría hecho todo para llevarlo a cabo, pero no le dijo nada.

No quería iludirlo, no quería mentirle.

Cómo podía protegerlo él, ¿que nunca había tenido éxito de proteger a sí mismo?

*

La fecha última por el pagamiento de la deuda había llegado y pasado.

Sus jefes le habían presionado, y él había tenido éxito de pedir un poco de tiempo más, pero sabía qué esa situación no iba a poderse prolongar para siempre.

Había hablado mucho de eso con Chinen, durante las noches que pasaban en la cama demasiado pequeña del menor, a menudo sin poder dormir.

No habían llegado a ninguna conclusión, porque ambos sabían qué no había una solución por el problema.

El dinero de devolver era demasiado, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, tanto la situación se empeoraba.

Yamada sabía qué Yuri de vez en cuando miraba su vida preguntándose se iban a compartir el mismo destino, y podía percibir su miedo.

Cuando ocurría sólo lo abrazaba, sin decir una palabra.

Había muchas más cosas que no le decía de las que tenía éxito de expresar, pero no podía evitarlo.

No podía decirle que sus esperanzas pendían de un hilo demasiado sutil para que se pudiera pensar que los sostuviera mucho tiempo más.

Ese día había sido convocado directamente por el jefe, y había visto sus expectativas peores tomar forma frente a sí.

Estaba sentado en el estudio, sintiéndose increíblemente pequeño frente al escritorio, a los ojos sutiles que lo miraban como si pudieran leer dentro de él, y tuvo el instinto de llevar las manos frente a la cara, como para no mostrar el historial de las semanas pasadas.

Cuando el deje había empezado a hablar, su tono de voz estaba demasiado tranquilo para que Yamada no presagiara lo peor.

“¿Dónde está el dinero de Chinen-san, Ryosuke?” le preguntó con simplicidad, levantando las cejas y esperando una respuesta.

Yamada se sentó al borde de la silla, apretándose las manos en el regazo y clavándose las uñas en la carne, en la vana tentativa de aliviar la tensión.

“Jefe, Chinen-kun no puede pagar. Está haciendo unos trabajos a tiempo parcial, pero el dinero es demasiado para sus posibilidades. Si pudiera darle un poco más de tiempo...” respondió, en tono suplicante.

Vio el hombre frente a sí arrugar el entrecejo, y no lo tomó como una buena señal.

Siempre le había dado miedo.

Con esa expresión siempre aparentemente alegre y su actitud jovial...

Yamada sabía qué era una farsa.

Lo había visto cambiar expresión en milésimos de segundo, y lo había aterrorizado.

La estela de ese terror todavía permanecía en él, exactamente como quería el jefe.

“¿Por qué eres tú que pides más tiempo por él? Tu tarea sólo es preocuparte que nos pague, no me interesa como.” contestó; luego apoyó las palmas en el escritorio y se asomó, los ojos fijos en los de Yamada. “O quizá no supiste ser bastante convincente.” añadió, con una sonrisa malvada.

Al chico le habría gustado bajar los ojos, pero estaba como si el miedo le impidiera de moverse.

Lo vio levantar la cabeza hacia uno de los hombres en pie cerca de la puerta, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza y mirándolo salir.

“Estoy seguro que Haruki va a obtener algo más. Después de todo, fue mi culpa por exigir que un chico se encargara de una tarea así.” le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Yamada registró sus palabras, y el terror reverencial por el hombre dio paso al horror por el sentido de lo que acababa de decir.

Asintió unas veces, disculpándose y reverenciando tanto como posible frente a él, hasta que lo dejó ir.

Por supuesto, él no había sido convincente con Chinen.

Sabía qué debería haber utilizado otros medios.

Años atrás, le habían enseñado muy bien el sentido de la palabra ‘coacción’.

Y estaba consciente del hecho que Haruki también iba a mostrar de conocerlo.

Perdió un poco de tiempo en casa, en pánico.

El instinto de correr a casa de Chinen era fuerte.

Tenía miedo por él, por lo que podía pasarle, por el mal que podían hacerle.

Porque en su interior había prometido que iba a protegerlo hasta el final, pero en esa coyuntura no podía hacerlo.

Intentó parecer tranquilo frente a los demás tanto como pudo, sin llamar la atención.

Y luego, en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, salió de la casa.

Corrió al coche y, por la primera vez en años, rezó a los dioses.

Rezó que todavía hubiera algo de salvar.

*

Yuri y él estaban sentados en el suelo de la casa del menor.

Yuri estaba acurrucado en una esquina, las rodillas contra el pecho.

Lloraba.

Tenía la cara marcada de unos cardenales y su boca sangraba, pero estaba bien.

Yamada estaba agradecido por eso.

Pero no habría dicho que todo estuviera bien, no podía.

El cadáver de Haruki estaba al lado de la mesa, a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

Un cuchillo clavado bajo las costillas y su sangre coagulado ya en su ropa, en el suelo.

En Chinen.

Al llegar a su casa, ya no había podido hacer nada.

Yuri había abierto la puerta, alterado, mientras temblaba y balbuceaba, repitiendo que había sido un accidente y que sólo intentaba defenderse.

Yamada lo había abrazado, diciéndole que le creía y que no tenía que preocuparse.

Esa mentira resonaba mandona en su oído.

No podían quedarse mucho tiempo ahí.

Pronto la ausencia de Haruki iba a ser notada, y conocían su dirección.

No podían desperdiciar ni un segundo.

Se puso en pie, intentando ignorar el olor de la sangre, luego se bajó hacia el menor, ayudándolo a levantarse.

“Tenemos que irnos.” murmuró, pasándole delicadamente la mano en los cardenales.

“No tengo adonde ir. Sólo tengo este piso y...” tragó, expresándose todavía de manera confusa. “Vete, Yamada. Saben dónde estoy, vendrán a buscarme. Por favor, no quiero que por mi culpa tú...” Yamada lo calló, metiéndole firmemente una mano en la boca.

“Hay mi casa. No es muy grande, hay apenas espacio por una persona, pero... puedes esconderte allí por un tiempo, hasta que no vamos a encontrar una solución.” le dijo, luego siguió. “No quiero dejarte solo, no quiero irme. Sólo quiero que seas a salvo, Yuri, intenta entenderlo, por favor. Hasta que tú estás a salvo, no importa lo que me pasa a mí.”

Vio el menor a punto de contestar, pero no le dio el tiempo.

Se dirigió a la puerta, asegurándose que lo siguiera.

Se fueron furtivamente al coche, y Yamada condujo nerviosamente hasta su casa.

Pasó Asakusa, viendo a Chinen empezar a entender donde fueran dirigidos.

Durante los meses pasados nunca le había preguntado donde viviera, y Ryosuke no había tenido el deseo de decírselo voluntariamente.

Al llegar en Sanya, recorrió unos kilómetros antes de parar el coche frente a un edificio ruinoso, que tenía vista a una calle desierta.

“Lo siento, te lo había dicho que no era gran cosa.” dijo avergonzado al menor.

No era una cuestión de elección: no podía permitirse nada más, no con el poco que tenía a disposición.

“No te disculpes. Me estás ayudando. Lo hiciste desde el principio, y no estoy seguro de merecer todo esto por tu parte. Lo sabes muy bien lo que arriesgas.” le dijo, práctico.

Yamada se tomó la cara en las manos, pasándolas en el pelo, tirándolo, haciéndose daño.

“Ya basta, Yuri.” dijo entre los dientes, girándose hacia él. “Te he dicho ya que no importa de los riesgos que corro yo. No lo hago porque me divierto, lo hago porque te quiero. Pues cállate, sígueme e intenta mantenerte entero, si te importa de mi sanidad mental.” explotó, bajando rápidamente del coche y cerrando violentamente la puerta.

El menor bajó más despacio, mirándolo fijo.

Sonrió, aunque fuera poco apropiado en ese momento.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Ryosuke, visiblemente irritado.

“Nada.” se apresuró a responder el menor, sin tener éxito de cambiar expresión.

Entraron en el edificio y alcanzaron el pequeño apartamento.

Yamada sintió una cierta vergüenza al encontrarse frente al cuarto vacío, sucio, donde había un vago olor de mojo y polvo.

Ni recordaba la última vez que había estado allí; se había acostumbrado a la casa de Chinen, al calor que le daban esas paredes y, a pesar de la presencia del menor, dudaba de poderlo encontrar en ese lugar que por él sólo había sido una señal de sus privaciones.

Chinen se miró brevemente alrededor, sin comentar.

Le preguntó si pudiera ducharse, luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño, y salió después de más de media hora, envuelto sólo en una toalla.

“No tomé ropa.” dijo tímidamente al mayor, que se encogió de hombros y hurgó en la pequeña cómoda que servía como armario, sacando unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta.

“Van a quedarte un poco grandes, lo siento.” murmuró, pero Yuri hizo un gesto vago con la mano para decir que importaba.

Al acostarse esa noche, ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de hablar.

No hacía falta, no había nada que pudieran decir que pudiera mejorar la situación en que se encontraban.

Yamada puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuri, que se acurrucó contra su pecho; que fuera para paliar la falta de espacio en la cama o porque sólo quería estar cerca de él, no tenía importancia.

Yamada estaba casi a punto de dormirse, cuando lo oyó hablar.

“Dijiste que me quieres.” dijo, simplemente, como si fuera natural.

“Claro que lo dije.” contestó Ryosuke, sintiéndose colorar. “No estaría haciendo todo esto si no te quisiera.” añadió después, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

Hubo más silencio, y antes que pudiera cerrar los ojos oyó un murmurio adormilado.

“Yo también te quiero, Ryosuke.”

Yamada se durmió, pensando que si no hubiera tenido la mente llena de miles pensamientos diferentes, podría haberse sentido feliz.

*

Yamada lo sabía.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Y estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

Al enterarse de la muerte de Haruki, la orden había sido casi inmediata.

Y fue feliz que tocara a él.

_Encuentra al chico y mátalo._

Había sido claro, cristalino, sin malentendidos.

Y él había asentido, había dejado la casa y había vuelto a la propia, donde sabía qué Chinen lo esperaba.

A pesar de las perspectivas, esa idea lo había hecho sentir mejor.

Lo había alcanzado rápidamente, se había apurado en casa, probablemente asustándolo cuando lo vio entrar de la puerta con aire pesado y la cara alterada.

_“Tienes que escaparte.”_

_“Pero...”_

_“Sin peros. No importa dónde vas, lo que importa es que sea lejos de aquí. Escapa, no mires atrás y asegúrate que no puedan encontrarte.”_

_Chinen lo había mirado con duda, y Yamada sabía lo que iba a preguntarle._

_“¿Y tú?”_

_“Yo voy a alcanzarte tan pronto como posible. Nos escribimos, ¿vale?”_

Ninguno de los dos lo había creído.

Había dado al menor unas ropas de llevar consigo, luego se había quedado quieto mirándolo durante un tiempo que le había parecido interminable.

Lo había abrazado y lo había besado, antes de dejarlo ir.

La imagen de su espalda mientras salía de la puerta le pareció el dolor más punzante que hubiera sentido en su vida.

Intentó concentrarse en él, en lo que quedaba de su presencia en casa, en lo que habían pasado, que ahora estaba destinado a acabar.

Recordó cada momento, cada instante pasado juntos, como si perteneciera a una vida ya lejana, que él podía mirar pero no vivir.

Eran crueles, despiadados, los ojos de la memoria.

Y siguió pensándolo todo el tiempo.

Siguió pensándolo mientras volvía a las garras del león.

Siguió pensándolo mientras pedía de hablar con el jefe.

Siguió pensándolo mientras le hablaba como un autómata, diciendo que no iba a matar a Chinen, que nada lo habría convencido a hacerlo.

Que no importaba su deuda con la familia, había maneras como nunca habría elegido de pagar.

No iba a corromper su alma hasta ese punto.

No habría traicionado así el hombre que amaba, sólo porque lo habían convertido en la sombra de lo que había sido.

Se había esperado gritos, pero no tuvo nada de eso.

Simplemente, el jefe hizo una señal a uno de sus matones, y Yamada fue llevado afuera del cuarto.

Lo hicieron subir a un coche que no reconoció, y partieron.

El camino le pareció durar horas.

Conocía su destino, y ahora sólo quería que se cumpliera.

Pensó en Chinen.

Esperó que pudiera ser feliz, dondequiera se encontrara.

Que pensara que él lo había abandonado, que lo odiase por eso, que se olvidara del hecho que había existido, que habían estado juntos.

Que se querían.

Sabía de no tener muchas esperanzas, pero le gustó creerlo.

Lo hicieron bajar del coche en una calle poco frecuentada, un callejón sin iluminación.

Lo miró sólo por un momento, sonriendo.

Luego el hombre sacó un cuchillo y lo clavó en su cuerpo, en el mismo punto bajo las costillas donde Chinen había acuchillado a Haruki.

El hombre se fue, y Yamada fue dejado allí a solas, a morir como a un perro.

No lo sintió para sí mismo.

Antes de morir, había tenido el sueño.

Ahora, iba a seguir soñando para siempre.

Se apagó en ese callejón frío, su último pensamiento al chico que amaba.


End file.
